


Last Orchids Of Shamballa

by Rudublynn



Series: I Meet You When Petals Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Biology, Angel Siblings, Angel True Forms, Angelic Grace, Battle, Boy Melodrama, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Can Hear Longing, Character Death, Domestic Bliss, Earth Realm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Espionage, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, God's Stomping Grounds, Hints of Psychic!Sam, Human Castiel, Humor, Hunting Angel SIblings, Journey, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Medical Procedures, Middle Eath, Old Gods, Plot Twists, Plotty, Possessive Gabriel, Pre-Relationship, Protective Gabriel, Reluctant Dean, Resurrection, Sam-Centric, Shamballa, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Things Could Get Ugly, Thriller, Travel, Trickster Gabriel, angel lore, angel trap, enlightenment, god war, mentions of the cage, small town, will kick you in the feel-bads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudublynn/pseuds/Rudublynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S9 AU:<br/>Team Free Will has been through a lot lately. Sam with the last few weeks held very little nap times. Dean 's thumbs drumming against- well anything for the lack of anything bad on their radar. Cas manages yet again to skirt away without even leaving a sticky note for either of them - rude-  and may God' please help- this had to happen.<br/>Gabriel -Very much alive- is standing right there, alive. In the fire pit of, 'annoyance' as he had called it. It's still mind boggling to say the least- doesn't make him any less of an ass. The truth's you uncover along the way with the resurrection of an Archangel may be startling: Especially along the lines as Heaven and Hell vanishing, apparently <i>that's<i> the main issue now, </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Who or what do yah think caused this poopy storm, Sammich?"<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Death And Not Dying

**Author's Note:**

> \- A side fic between the amazing, AngelTraps123 on Wattpad and I.
> 
> -We hope you enjoy the glorious fun filled return of the Trickster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabe has returned along with an iron curtain. Letting it fall along with his escapades as The Trickster, serving people their just desserts and having fun with his Father's creations.  
> It wasn't until he felt a pull that he realized he may have been a little too insane with the playing. So he hesitantly followed the strain and ended up in an angel trap. "Well, screw you too." He groused, tapping his foot impatiently. 
> 
> "I can hear my mother wailing, and a whole lot of scraping of chairs. I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something going on upstairs."  
> 
> 
> -Nick Cave, "Dig, Lazarus, Dig!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A snap of thunder was all the Winchester boys heard. They'd ran in from outside the barn; slamming the wooden doors against the barreling rain. With a heavy sigh the youngest of the two slumped his weight against the frames and held his head. Another rash headache seizing its wrath.

Dean gave him an over look of concern before directing his attention back to the empty floor space. All except for the wide variety's of symbols and what not. They'd been all evening trying to get ahold of someone-something that might be of use. 

Both of the brothers had been hunting' for over a month for demons, spirits-anything. Yet, nothing came up. Not even on Castiels radar. Which they failed at even asking the stubborn angel. So, turns out, in the end, they tried it their own way.

With a kick given here, a slap at the ground there, followed soon by a slur of swears from Dean that'd of made Lucifer blush. The man was clearly frustrated. Looking from the empty traps back to the book he held and fumed. They needed something. This is what they were supposed to do-right?

Hunt things?

Lightening lit the barn from the window in a series of flashes just as Dean threw the literature across the room. It's leather bound seam crashing against some paint cans before settling against a moldy hay bail. "Why doesn't this work? Do we have to call feather butt all th-"

He stopped. Something didn't feel right. Not at all. All the hairs on his arms stood up, a force slamming into him, causing him to hold his breath. His head turned slowly only to greet a circle of lapping flames; and an individual inside it who looked like he'd rather eat dirt then be there, Dean swallowed-

"Congrats," Gabe drawled out. "You get your three wishes."

Gabriel walked around the circle curiously, faking a yawn. "Come on, boys." He said, scuffing his feet along the floor. "I'm sure Cassie told you about all this, yeah?" He asked with a chuckle, motioning to the sigils all over the barn. "But you know it can't keep me tied down forever." He said, summoning a lollipop and popping it into his mouth. "That's the thing about us." He said, spreading his arms wide. "We're pretty powerful. Especially those of us who have multiple identities." He smirked.

Both of them were stunned. Dean stood ridged on the spot, from an angle some could say he'd clenched his fist, others would say his back straightened. Everyone-literally-everyone knew he didn't like getting caught off guard. He tore his eyes from the clearly living asshole he'd just witnessed, well actually Alive.

And to his confusion which caused his finger nails to stop digging into his palm. Was Sam. Better yet, his siblings expression. The tall man seemed to ignore the Angels gest entirely. A frozen look on his face revealed nothing; the flames orange glow reflecting off of his clothing. 

Awkward silence built between the three of them, only the sound of the crashing rain accompanied the absence of normal sound. Dean took this as a moment to calm himself, reminding his brain over and over not to kill the guy-get answers-not killy-no-

"All right, numb-nuts what's going on, what do you mean 'Cassie told us' ," He declared in a mocking tone, side glaring the newcomer with the best threating response he could muster. "Better yet, how are you even here?" 

The thump of the book he'd thrown over a minute ago finally slid from the hay to the floor. Dean watched it for a few seconds before returning his attention to the matter at hand. 

Sam stood ridged on the spot, staring past the Archangel. A glassy look in his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled and stopped to look at Dean. "Oh, you know what I mean, Dean-o." He scoffed. "It's pretty hard to find stuff on how to trap archangels, so I'm guessing you had a little informant." He said, then rolled his eyes. "I'm here because you guys pulled me here." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"I dunno what you chuckleheads did to get me here, but I'm here because you called for me. Congrats." He said, crossing his arms. He waited a few seconds before turning to Sam and raising an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue, Samsquatch? Or are you just oh-so-thrilled to see me?" He asked, amusement creasing his features.

What ever words or sentences he'd planned to say got caught in his throat; instead he locked his jaw. Clamping his mouth shut. Sam stared head on with the angel he'd thought long dead. Unlike his sibling, he couldn't quite wrap his head around it fully. Clearing his throat and releasing a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding,

"I'm guessing Cas has known all along, and wanted us to use this," He gestured to the odd circle below the angel's feet, heat coursing its way around him. Sam completely dodged the teasing Gabriel taunted with. Piping up again along with a small yet agreeing tone from Dean.

"So, if he's had the information," He fought to keep the sudden anger out of his slightly shaking voice and glared an imaginable hole into the ground instead. 

"He knew where you were this whole time." Dean finished for him, trailing his words with an irritated sigh. He let a hand slide down his face, crossing the stubble hairs of his beard before resting on his chest. "Cas, you son of a bitch..." A mutter made to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

Gabriel chuckled and lifted his shoulders in a large shrug. "Just because he knows how to catch an archangel doesn't mean he knows I'm alive. You remember how surprised he was the first time we saw each other with you guys? He has no idea where I am or what I'm doing." He said with a proud smirk.

"I'm completely off angel radio, but I'll occasionally listen in to hear the gossip over a certain hunter and a certain trenchcoat-wearing angel." He snickered, finishing his lollipop and tossing it aside before conjuring up a candy bar and taking a bite. "Angels can be major gossipers." He admitted, smirking at Sam. "But, I haven't heard anything about Sammich here, so that's new."

Dean cursed rather loudly this time; pinching the middle of his brow catching his brothers earlier headache caused from the information. 'He's just been following the Angel Facebook feed.' The hunter thought grumpily, his eyes rolling under the eye lids themselves.

Across from him Sam however snorted this time. There was a frown replacing the straight line he'd had on his lips earlier. He focused all of his attention on the angel ahead of instead of the rain, the location, everything-

"You-you've been checking up on me," Sam paused, licking his lips before a dark hooded expression clouded his already darkened properties. "This whole time. You could of come and helped us- This. Whole. time?" He said dejectedly. With a rather uncomfortable sway of his legs the Winchester yet again cleared his throat, 

"You've been there all those times before, why not now-then?" He pressed on with a searching tone, underlining it was clear hurt. Dean raised a pointed finger at the angel with a arched eye brow,

"Most times, he helped us most of those times, Sammy. Not all." The elder brother informed not taking his eyes off of the man across from them, making him look menacing against the constant lapping of flames. Erie and shadow like. Just how Gabe's wings looked when he'd 'died' back at the hotel.

Sam shook his head the side of his lip curling. "Doesn't matter, he was still there. What I want to know," Stepping forward confidently this time. "Is why you haven't even thought, about visiting us; to tell us that you were alive."

He was about to press onward but his bangs shielded his angry expression for a second as he regained his thoughts.

"It's been over a year. Yah, know." He whispered. Mostly to himself, the hurt of someone he'd look to some what as a companion run out from them.

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to, kiddo. I really did." He said, hurt by Sam's words. "I was gonna pull you out of Hell, soul and all, but I could barely even touch earth, let alone visit Hell." He said. 

"If I could have saved you, I would have, I'll tell you that." He promised. "I only recently got all my mojo back. Like two weeks ago. I knew you chuckleheads were gonna be pissed at me, but I still have no idea why."

He said, finishing his candy bar and conjuring up a chair so he could sit. "The flames are going to burn out soon." He commented, gesturing to the already dying flames. "Anyway, what do you need me for?" He asked.

Dean looked down at the simmering fire, its shape flickering against itself. He crouched low as Gabe pulled out a chair, Dean had to double take that action for a moment before reminding himself this was the trickster they were dealing with. He made a sound of an agreement at the angels words. Not that he didn't necessarily agree with him not being there helping; which he should of,

"We didn't actually need you per say, tickledicks," Dean snorted. "Just something that could give us-well anything that's goin' on out there." He pushed on his knee's with both hands to stand straight. Watching as Gabe's eye keenly following his movements before he continued;

"Well, let me rephrase that, what we 'need' is what's the deal with all the baddie monsters going all poof!" Dean made an exaggerate show with his hands into a symbol of an explosion. His fingers wiggling to represent the smoke.

Sam tapped his foot on the floor until Dean ended his little performance. Readjusting his stature he returned his body to the one in question,

"What he means is; why are they all gone, you have any ideas?" He then pushed his earlier emotions to the back of his mind. A good trick he had learned whilst being soulless. From what he could remember of it anyways.

Coping Deans earlier movements he was transfixed by the actually flames. Wondering then what they'd do once the barrier actually went out, they didn't have any holy-anything near by, nor Cas to assist them. The angel had been ignoring Dean lately for some reason.

Sam wasn't truly afraid what Gabe could do; knowing all to well what he was capable of. It was just the thought that the Trap was the only true leverage over him at the moment.

Gabriel snorted at the nickname Dean said and rolled his eyes, settling back in his chair. He watched Sam carefully throughout Dean's spiel, glancing at Dean to show him he was still paying attention. He knew Sam was angry with him, he was barely speaking and his whole body screamed anger. Until he seemed to relax and ask Gabriel a question. Gabriel bit on a candy bar and shrugged. 

"Sorry, chuckleheads. Don't know a thing about the abominations going poof, but I can guess it doesn't mean something good is coming along." He told them, watching as the fire nearly sputtered out. "Now, have you got any more questions for me?" He asked, walking toward the edge of the circle where Sam and Dean were standing. "What about you, babe?" He asked with a sly smirk.

It felt like the room dipped two degree's lower then then the tallest Winchester remembered it being. He thought on something for a few moments, biting the inside of his cheek. Sam had the look like he was about to reply but Dean beat him to it. Cutting his brother off,

"No, he doesn't. We. Don't have anymore questions for you." The elder brother grumbled out, watching the change in the angels position closely. He didn't decide to bat an eyelash at that move. Keeping a rather tight hold on his brothers shoulder; he clenched his fingers before letting the hand rest at his side. He instantly threw the brick walls higher up around his mind; for both himself and Sam's behalf.

He needed to have a clear head about this. They already had enough to deal with.

Dean coughed into his hand at the whole thing, And with a leading hand he turned from the circle. Sashaying across the straw covered concrete. Taking the time to look at the shadow covered surroundings before speaking,

"Your right about that, the demons an' all. But, that doesn't mean we wont stop hunting for em' their up tah' somtin' ." He stopped side long and inspected his scuffed up boots and arching his head to look back at what he originally thought was Sam to be following him,

Yet.

Sam still was rooted in his spot. Not even 5 feet away from the circle itself, from where Dean stood. He could only see Gabe's head peak over the right side of his brother's shoulder. And it'd became a guessing game of what could of been going on in his mind-better yet their minds.

Dean shoved both hands down into his pockets, instinctively waiting for Sam to turn around as well. But, he was wrong at that motive. He didn't move an inch,  
"Sammy, yah comin' King Candy over there's check out from the Angel Inn is coming to a close. We might want to Skedaddle unless you want him to deal with me; the angry receptionist." 

At his words he only seemed to get the battering over rain for a response and his self-witted smirk washed from his face. His eyes grew a little, watching how Sam slowly raise a hand to his chin and held it as if the weight of the world was finally getting to him, yet everything else about Sam was the same. 

"What does that mean for you," Sam spoke up, his head straightening from its leaned position.

"You can do anything you want now, right?"

Gabriel half-listened to Dean's whole speech, but opted for keeping his eyes locked with the younger Winchester's instead. "Apparently Sam, here, has more questions for me." He told him, a small smirk on his lips. "I can most definitely do anything I want." He said, answering Sam's question. 

He watched as the last bit of the fire died out and stepped out, looking up at Sam. "What do you think I'm going to do, Samsquatch?" He asked, folding his arms in front of his chest thoughtfully. "Come on, you know you want to play another game with me." He teased. "We had so much fun before! Come on, babe, play a game with me." He said, moving so he was nearly chest-to-chest with Sam...

Well, shoulder-to-chest.

Sam at that moment wasn't having none of it. He narrowed his eyes at the angel and stepped back a few steps as if he'd been stung. Gabe had brought up a finger and poked his chest playfully with that cheeky grin. Sam in turn pushed aside the action. A flash of lightning lit up the barn like a neon sign, and the once half-asleep pigs in a stall by the back door were startled awake in a series of squeals and hollers.

Dean's face grew starch white by Sam's reaction. He hadn't seen that look in a long while. Not since Sammy was not himself anyway. It caused a twinge of worry in the back of his mind, and a sudden emotion filled reaction it was that Gabriel was the one that made his brother feel that way.

"Hey back off, Dickwad. We summoned you, and we can sure as hell send you back to wherever dark hole yah' crawled out of." Ok, so Dean did just lied through his teeth about the actual summoning of Gabe, they had Cas's instructions for that. But, he wasn't kidding about the second threat. 

Over the noise the animals made Sam regarded his brother for the help but other then that he ignored him. "No, I don't want to 'play' Gabriel." He said lowly, for the first time in a long while hearing the Archangels name roll from his tongue. It felt odd not saying his nickname though, but he honestly wasn't taking the banter.

"I'm tired of games. This whole thing, the End of the world with Lucifer, Winchester Gospel? We need to start going now, find out what's happening not only here on Earth but upstairs as well." He watched Gabe's reaction to this intently, not seeing anything besides a blank mirrored expression like his own. Sam let out a low sigh and turned heel. 

"Lets get going Dean, this was a mistake." He informed simply, walking past his brother and across the barn. Dean this time didn't follow. He watched as Sam stopped by the large double doors and rest his head on the right.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Moose has got his panties in a twist hasn't he?" He asked, stepping out of the trap and walking over to Dean. 

"You don't mean that, do you Dean-o? I can't even get myself back to heaven, so good luck there. Guess I'm stuck with you two idiots." He chuckled, walking out of the barn with Sam, a small smirk on his lips.

Dean didn't say a thing in regard of Gabe's comment and let his eyes trail after the retreating duo out into the rain. He scrubbed the sides of his face with an irritated groan knowing all to well what they'd gotten themselves into. With one last look at the door he turned to the ruins, markings and signs on the floor. He grabbed ahold of a water filled bucket and a scrubby and got to work to rid of the evidence. He thought this be the best way to distract himself while the two had at whatever discussion they'd about to have

Sam on the other hand walked out through the grass. His tennis shoes already soaked by the time he reached the impala. Yet, he made no attempt to get in. He stared at his reflection on the window, every few seconds the image would become distorted by a raindrop that ran down the curved pane. Hands braced themselves onto the side door, his head lowered. 

His bangs began to plaster to his forehead as the downpour pelted his back. It wasn't long before he felt his jacket getting heavy on his shoulders. He rocked back onto his heels and looked up at the sky through squinted eye lids. Flinching from every other rain drop that hit his face, he cooled himself down by the small minute of quiet. 

Before turning to the Angel that'd halted not even 10 feet behind him. "Anything you wanted to add?" He said breathlessly raising both arms then letting them fall with a slap at his sides.

Gabriel watched Sam quietly. He decided he liked watching the younger Winchester quiet down. It was calming in some ways. He crossed over and leaned against the Impala next to Sam. "Like what?" He asked simply, glancing as Dean appeared and disappeared through the barn doors, cleaning up any evidence that they had been there.

"What do you think I have to add, Sammo?" He asked, looking back up at Sam.

With his chin tilted back looking up at the heavy, greyish looking clouds. Sam had to turn his head a tad to get a good look down at the questioning angel. The words that left Gabe's mouth and got him thinking for a few as they watched his brother stomp back into the barn with an arm load of pails. Once Sam turned his own question over in his head he wondered why he even asked that in the first place.

Giving the man at his side a once over he noted how drenched they both seemed to be. He eyed the barn one last time before looking back at the Impala. "Never mind," he hesitated for a few seconds. "doesn't matter anymore." Pushing on the side he stood straight on his feet. 

"Mind talking more in the car instead out in the rain?" He gestured to the back door. And without waiting for a proper reply Sam ventured to the other side and propped open the front passenger seat and slid inside. Following by the squeaky noise made by the contact of leather and his blue jeans. 

Once inside, he closed the door firmly beside him. Hearing the click he watched the windshield and the water that splashed their way down and onto the hood.

Gabriel frowned and raised an eyebrow. "No front seat for me?" He teased, before moving into the backseat of the Impala and stretching out, yawning. "I hate all of this lost Grace. Even if I just got it fully recharged, it's so draining." 

He complained, laying in the backseat. "Hope Dean-o won't mind too much." He said, wringing out his hair, the water droplets sliding down his neck to the floor of the Impala.

Sam watched him from the rearview mirror and looked down to the dash board. Taking a glance at the keys in the ignition he turned his body slightly to the side in his seat. leaning now against the door he rolled his shoulders; getting comfortable in the spot.

"Alright I know what I meant now by 'add'. " The youngest Winchester piped up, his arms snaking their way out of the wet jacket. Once off he began the motions to fold it,  
n  
"Just what can you do, -I know your limited with your abilities, but- Just curious." He questioned, turning over the jackets back and placed down off to the side. 

Now only clad in a button down shirt, he shifted in his spot. Watching out from the car to the highway across the field, then back to the barn that stood in the middle of it. Remembering once again why Castiel chose this place, it was actually a genuine summoning spot. Away from people- not easily to spot out- because usually people on that big stretch of road were only focused on getting to where ever they needed to be.

Gabriel watched Sam closely with a small smile, crossing his arms. "Well, Samsquatch, I can do a lot of things. Sure I'm still recovering, but I can still do a lot." He said proudly. "I can summon sweets, which is probably the most important thing. I can summon pretty much anything, but I can't smite people... Yet." 

He said with a small frown. "My other identities are more prominent than my archangel identity. So I'm more Loki more than Gabriel." He explained, looking over at Sam. "So my kids are pretty excited about that." He chuckled, closing his eyes.

Eyes shot to the Angel as he spoke. Sam mouthed the word 'children' silently between his lips. He slumped back again and rested his head on the back of the cars makeshift version of a chair. Images began mulling in his head at that, remembering Lore's head read on about the Trickster. A rather sly grin stretched across his lips, hoping what he was about to remark with was right. 

"that means you gave birth to an eight legged horse?" He snaked around to place both hands on the seat itself to peer down at the sprawled out angel. 

"seriously?" He pressed on, honestly curious. Along with the others he supposedly had. Sam couldn't lie, it was interesting to see if it were true or not from the Mischef maker himself.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes. "You heard about that one, huh?" He huffed. "Yeah, I did give birth to an eight-legged horse and his name is Sleipnir, thank you very much. Being stuck as a horse for nine months is not very thrilling, so I will not be doing that any time soon." He grumbled. 

"I was just flirting with him and then he up and did his business on me, then bam, out came Sleipnir nine months later." He scowled, crossing his arms. "But I'm a father to the rest of the children." He corrected as if to redeem himself even a little bit.

The look of understanding replaced his earlier questioning gaze. He nodded despite himself, easily ok with it. Not the creepiest this he'd heard of in his life. Picturing Gabe as a mother though- made him question his own thoughts for a second as he put it into perspective. 

Eh- that would be weird.-

Sam side glanced the barn as he heard a dull thud come from the doors as Dean excited them. He kicked out his boots then ran through the ran towards the car. Upon reaching the door, he latched ahold of the handle and retched it open. Carefully he peeled off his slightly wet Levi jacket and dropped it to the matted floor of the Impala. Before sliding into the seat and closing the door behind him,

"Ah Sammy, you did-" He growled out after his brother while exaggerating towards the pools of water on the seat. Dean shook his head after Gabe as well when he inspected the lounging angel with a look of distance before continuing, 

"What have you two been up too while I've been gone?" He smirked devilishly, relaxing back into the car, his legs bent at an angle.

Gabe watched Dean step in and chuckled. "We may have dirtied your precious car with our sexy times." He said, nodding solemnly. 

"But don't worry, I cleaned it up before you came back, so it's all good." He grinned, winking at Sam. He sat up and leaned against the back of Sam's seat, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before moving back in his seat and closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Sam could feel every hair raise on his neck at the action. Sitting cold still in his spot until he sent Gabe a generic (what Dean told him was his;) Bitch-face. He wasn't going to easily forgive the angel, not yet anyways. Blinking a few times as Gabriel just pressed his back into the seats with a comfortable sigh. 

Sam looked up at the cars roof, clenching his teeth together for a few seconds. He breathed low into his chest, his chin set atop of his shirt whilst he repositioned himself to slide down in his spot. His boots crapped up under the dash board.

Dean however at first horrified at the thought of what Gabe explained erupted into laughter by both of their reactions. He scooted forward and pushed down on the break peddle with his right foot and shifted the gear stick to drive; turning to his brother he sent him a smirk;

"Ok turtledoves; quit fighting." He joked simply, knowing better then to press on Sam who just sent him a blank expression. With a childish move on his part; but expected Dean sent him a raspberry in his response. Moving his foot to the other peddle and moving the side bar on the steering wheel they made their slow drive across the rocky terrain of the dry field.

Gabriel smirked and settled back into his seat, watching the back of Sam's head as he slid down. He chuckled at Dean's comment and looked over at him. "We're not fighting. We're playfully arguing." He defended, leaning in between the two front seats with a small smile playing at his lips.

Once onto the asphalt of the highway Dean eyed the rear mirror for a second then returned his gaze back onto driving, he picked up the speed for a second to get around a lumbering semi before easing the engine down into the left lane. "Just so we're clear,"

Dean sought Sammy's eyes for a spilt nano-second as he braced himself a little for what he was about to ask the pestering angel behind them, "We, both of us are glad your alive ok. But right now we have some things to take care of," 

Sam rolled his chin lazely to direct his face upon his sibling with arched eyebrows. Dean however ignored his concern as he swerved through a section of grandma driven cars, instead Dean darted an eye full of daggers at the mini van he passed growling out 'move it lady.'

"Or unless you've already decided to tag along as the, 'annoying back seat driver'?" 

Sam perked up at that. His eyelids slid open and he broadened his shoulders at the thought. 'His own brother out of all people, was inviting him.' Dean at his side just rested his hands on the steering wheel eyeing the silent radio. 

'Aw crud.' Sam mouthed.

Gabriel chuckled at Dean's road rage and watched as he yelled at the little old lady drivers on the highway. He shrugged at Dean's question, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "Not the annoying backseat driver. The amazing backseat driver." He corrected Dean, leaning back. "Kinda like Cassie, I guess." He told them.

Dean un-thinking- perked up at The Angel's name. Fingers thudded against the leather wheel and glanced up at the rear view mirror a few seconds to catch Gabriel's eye. Yet, he didn't say anything. With the car in motion, he returned his thoughts to the road to pay attention to the Friday's traffic.

However, Sam took his brothers reflex into account, understanding all too well the yearning he secretly wished to know of their friend's location. Despite himself, Sam tilted his head back from where he slouched so that Gabe could hear him properly,

"Speaking of which, Do you even know where Cas even is?" At the mention of his name Dean's lips pressed hard against the other. Sam's eyes followed the path the windshield wipers took through the glass window. Back in forth- Vis Versa.

Gabriel shrugged. "Last I checked, he was somewhere in Indiana, but who knows." He muttered. "I can get him to come here if you want, I know he always loves seeing you, Dean." He said, leaning forward and waggling his eyebrows. "He's just worried you don't return his affections." He explained, leaning back to his former position.  
Reply

Sam watched out for Dean's next moves intently. He already knew Gabe was doing this just to rial him up, but; Dean held his own. Sam looked back at the angel and shifted his own shoulders in understanding. Knowing all too well those two had been walking on tip-toes around each other for a long while- he just didn't want to get involved in their own affairs,

"Oki then, you might want to get comfortable back there, it's going to be a couple of hours." His eyes locked onto Dean's hand as he reached out to click on the radio, turning it down low but just enough so he could hear his music. The man didn't even add his two cents in on Sam's question, presumably lost in his own thoughts.

Sam in turn rested his cheek on the window to look at the back seat passenger through the side mirror. Distracted for only a second by I giant blank billboard they passed, 

"So, in the mean time. Anything you want to talk about, inform us of any interesting stuff?" He crossed his arms loosely in his lap, fingers latched together in his hands.

Gabriel smirked at Dean's reaction and leaned back. He thought for a minute before answering Sam's question "Interesting stuff? Well, I found some of my kids, so that's good. Haven't seen them in a while. As for the Angels, not really. They just kinda up and gone back to Heaven like the monsters disappeared. Maybe everyone's finally going back to their rightful place." He said with a short chuckle.

"Otherwise I think that's it unless you have any inquiries," He questioned, looking toward the front of the backseat.

"Yeah I have a question," Dean spat not at Gabe but to the lady from before as she rolled her car right in front of the Impala with out a turn signal. "Why don't these idiots get a blind-elderly-lane?" He let off the gas and instead of snarling out more convenient curse words he stared at the car ahead of them. Easing off his tension.

'Kids?' He then frowned. 

Sam seemed to have caught Dean's hesitation and jumped right in to make the cog's in his brothers head turn again. Telling him the diminutive version of what Gabriel and the lore had informed him of. The elder Winchester snorted against a mouth full of snickers and looked once to Sam in the passenger seat and down to the console to indicate to Gabe,

"Nice goin' there Baby-daddy- that many kids? You must sure get around a lot." He snickered childishly until he held his place back in the drivers seat.

Gabriel snorted and leaned back in his seat. "Oh please, Dean-I. If I had a kid each time I did the do, I'd have way too many youngsters. In the low 400s or so." He said with a shrug. "I've been alive since the beginning of time, chucklehead." He clarified, leaning forward to press his lips to Sam's ear.

"I know a hell of a lot of tricks." He purred in a murmur.

Sam's back aligned against the seat, yet kept his cool. He turned to look straight at the relaxing angel and gave him a pointed survey before turning around again. He huffed a bit knowing how long this ride was going to be...

And long it was.

After about a 3 and a half lasting venture of listening to Dean half scream along with the music was bothersome. But, in the end Sam got used to it. At the gas pump both brothers hopped out of the impala. The tallest of the two shook out his legs whist arranging his jeans. He stood under the florescent lights of the gas station. Out side of it on the interstate cars flew passed, paced and not quitting. Dean was flicking open his wallet when he called across the top of the car to Sammy,

"Here go get something," he gave over a $10 and some change. Tucking the clip back into his jean pocket; then knocked on the glass window below him. "You too; feather brain. Get out the car." 

Sam folded the money in his hand, turned to walk across the parking lot to the actual store without waiting for Gabe to catch up. 

"Father, you're fast." Gabe breathed. "What are we getting, Samsquatch?" He asked, encircling an arm around the tallers waist.

am walked in toe with him down the aisle and turned to look at the packaged foods. Ignoring the fact the angels hand was still where it was he instantly went for the cool ranch Doritos. With a half hearted inspection of the ingredients he then fished through the snacks for another food, Dean practically praised Beef jerky. 

Teriyaki. Beef Jerky.

Sam continued on his search without really paying any mind to Gabe; too lost in his own thoughts once he started to actually move around. After a turn to the left the two stood in front one of the many large glass fridges. He swung open a door and seized a hold of a Gatorade.

He clicked it closed; just like before with Gabe at his front. However, inside Sam's head, he was mulling together how much the total would cost when he mindlessly asked, 

"Dude, want anything?"

"Oh, Sam. I want a lot of things. Unfortunately, some of those I'm still trying to get on the menu, but I think I'll settle with a Twix and a kiss." He said with a wink, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Before they got to the cash register Sam stared down at Gabriel getting the impression what the angel was actually doing. unamusing like he arched an eyebrow down at him. 

Two could play it that game.

"I think I'll pass by going to pay in cash." he waved the 10 dollar bill in his hand before simply stepping away from the dangly armed man. Marching up to the counter to place down the items and chatted for a minute with the clerk before paying. nodding to the tired looking man he moved back, and without looking at Gabriel again he strode out the store with a bag on his right hip. 

As he left the man at the counter gave both Sam and Gabriel a weird look. his gray eyes stare intently at the short man on the other side of the check out station. He cleared his throat with a small cough before speaking,

"I'm not one to pry, but I think yer boyfriend is mad at chu." He pointed out with a heavy country accent, leaning on his elbow. 

Gabriel frowned and crossed his arms. He looked over at the clerk and smirked. "Yeah, he loves playing hard-to-get." He explained, watching as Sam walked out of the store. "Have a nice day." He said to the clerk before following Sam out the door. When he caught up to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Aww, come on, Sammykins. I don't even get a snack? Not even a nibble?" He questioned as he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss the nape of Sam's neck.

Sam hefted the bag up onto the trunk of the Impala. Ignore the angel. Ignore him. Totally ignoring. Shifting through the bags contents side glancing the angel that latched onto his waist, again. Dean whom was putting away the gas dispenser swiped his card before glancing at the two of them. Sending Sam a direct smirk he waltzed over to go through the shopping as well, 

"You need pest control there Sammy?" 

Snatching up the Beef Jerky with a large grin he ripped open the packaging without remarking another word. Sam on the other hand rolled his eyes. He grabbed ahold of Gabe's hands that held him and pushed the Angel away. Rubbing the spot on his cheek with the back of his palm he took the bag and walked up to the front of the car,

"You have candy powers, don't cha' Gabe," He pressed his lips together rather coldly; watching as the angel stood still in his spot by the left end tire. "Use them." He lurched open the car door and slid inside. Placing the paper bag down between Dean and himself as he settled in the seat. Sam observed while his brother tucked the Credit card back into the wallet he had, all the while the eldest Winchester sending him an uneasy smile,

:"Dude, chill. Don't get all cross just cause Angel Ass back there's trying to move yah." He directed to Gabe with a flick of his thumb. Sam sighed, poking at the bag listening in as Dean bit of a hearty chunk from his snack. 

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled staring ahead as a car turned out from the Gas station, Dean, however, swallowed his understanding, a smack of his lips, and rolled down his side window with the crank,

"Yo, you going to stand over there feathers, or yah coming along?" He voiced back to the still unmoving angel.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and He scoffed "Yeah, I have candy powers." He muttered as he got in the car. He snapped his fingers and smirked when Dean's vehicle filled with candy, only enough room left to breathe. He cackled and opened a Twix bar, chomping on it happily, "Like my little trick, Sammykins?" He teased, leaning back and making himself comfortable inside the candy-filled car.

''God Damn it!" Dean shouted. He pushed the tumbling candy pieces throughout him until allot of it started falling from the open window he rolled down earlier. A few passerby's stopped to watch the fiasco with gaped expressions, wondering if it was the dark lighting of the night deceiving them. On the other hand a drunkard just laughed at the whole thing as he leaned on the building. Hand slapping his knee with a gleeful honking noise.

Sam sputtered against the wrapping, from Chinese cheese dribbles to Australian crumpets. He forced open his door and began kicking with both feet at the many pieces. Dean could barely see around himself let alone his brother before he spotted the angel contentedly munching on a bar. The Hunter snarled. 

He struggled a bit as he reached out to grab ahold of his brother's shirt collar. Apprehending what had to be done,

"Apologize, Sammy." Dean gnarled out grumpily he squinted as a bag of Oreo's slid down his nose and sputtered as an open package of cotton candy entered his mouth. "Now." Sam inturn frowned even deeper in his spot. It was quiet for several seconds and Dean's glare intensified as he made a show to turn on his brother. "I said apologize!"

"Sorry." Sam said genuinely. Pulling against his brothers iron grip.

Gabriel cackled as the brothers and the candy spilled out of the car. When his fit of laughter finally settled down, he wiped small tears from his eyes and slid out of the car next to Sam. "You're pretty lucky you're so cute." He whispered with a small grin. "I forgive you." He said, leaning up to kiss Sam on the lips before making the candy disappear and climb into the car.

"And Dean-o. Don't swear using my Father's name, thank you." He said as he settled into his seat.

Sam made the most grossed out expression possible and scrunched up his nose. The action on Gabe's part towards him didn't startle the Hunter at all, it was expected from the Angel actually. With his tricks an' all. Dean pretended to gag at the show between the two. He brought down his foot onto the gas once he shifted the gear stick. Straight back onto the highway they went. 

And they both knew how eventful this ride was going to continue being. Through the rest of the trip back to the bunker, Sam once woke up with eye liner and additional mascara all over his face; which he told himself he'd not take any nap near the angel again. Glaring after Dean and fumbling to get an answer as to why even let the Angel do that in the first place. Next, Gabe tried to convince them to turn the car around grab the homeless cat on the side of the road when he spotted it.

Dean just turned up the music which Gabe immensely detested. The hunter finding out later that the angel had switched all of his saved channels on the radio to kids song. He found out this the hard way when The A,B,C's blared through the speakers.

Sam just laughed. 

They had a long way to go to get to the Bunker. 

_Heck. why not have fun? ___


	2. Unite To Move Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which Gabe has a stylish bedhead and Sam takes up breakfast duty
> 
> "You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future. You have to trust in something - your gut, destiny, life, karma, whatever. This approach has never let me down, and it has made all the difference in my life."  
> -Steve Jobs

It was 4'00 in the morning when they finally pulled up the railings that lead to the metal doors of the bunker. Sam climbed out of the Impala with a relived sigh and rolled his shoulders,

"I'ma go get baby parked, I'll join yall in a minute." Dean stated from the rolled down window.

The tallest brother waited till Gabe tore himself from the backseat. Then Dean pressed forward and down the road to the other entry to their hide out. Leaving Sam and Gabriel standing under a lamp post in the darkness. Sam smiled tiredly after his brother hoisting up his jacket that was held loosely in his arm.

Sam blinked facing the dust particles that encircled them under the streetlamp light and breathed gradually. Looking down at the drifting angel he closed his eyes for a second. "We'll find you something to sleep in." He edged Gabe ahead of him with the palm of his hand and followed after down the steps to the door. After a few seconds of unlocking the thing itself the two Entered the Men of Letters bunker.

Sam made Gabriel pause when he pushed his knuckles into the smaller man's chest. Leaning over to look into the first living space he looked at both walls to check if the demon seals where in their rightful order.

Which they were. Taking his nodding head as an approval Gabe lumbered forward across the room. Sam closed the door behind them and traveled with him. He switched on a few more lights and settled himself into an awaiting chair in the library. He huffed out a sigh, swiping at his forehead and leaned both elbows onto his knees.

He intently watched Gabe's movements through cracked fingers. Noticing how off the angel looked, heavier, worn down even if he thought. Sam perked up in his spot and cleared his throat.

"So, how long have you been up?" He spoke out, draping his jacket onto the arm rest. "Well awake I mean."

Gabriel had followed Sam, almost in a trance. He yawned and blinked sleepily, swaying in the doorway as he had watched Sam sit down. He walked over to him and climbed into his lap, laying his head against the others chest. "A week, I think. Maybe a week and a half." He mumbled, closing his eyes. The hunter below him froze. Sam if questioned in the future about what Gabriel was doing, he'd lie and say nothing happened. but, just like it is: a lie. The man would worm his way if the topic in any form would surface, hell. Thought of he'd deny it.

Deny the fact that he enjoyed the company. Even if it was a smidge, a hairline against his large unease towards the angel. He's allied with him so far, in Sam's beheaded brain he must have gotten used to the advancements by now. Despite the issues this angel in question gave himself and his brother. Needed he not even go into the months he had suffered through.

The hunter stared down with a startled quiver as Gabriel nestled himself into the accompanied chair. Sam held himself fast, his hands plastered hard into the wooden arms. He didn't breath. Before he could properly object his foreign company; shut his sight from the world. And as such Sam was left on an unknowing situation on how to handle it.

several silent minutes passed.

He had now idea. Why he didn't even bother moving him. In fact. The idea itself actually didn't occur to Sam. He just, sat there. Looking about the room; lost in his own head as the angel roosted almost comfortable on top of him. 'Like actual feathers.' He noted despite himself eyeing the soft breathing being. Gabe wasn't heavy at all. Sam raised a slow hand to his chin and rested it there, breathing lowly through his parted fingers. Staring blankly at the nearest bookshelf.

Gabriel shifted to make himself more comfortable and stretched a little on the hunter's lap. "You're so warm..." He purred, nuzzling his face against Sam's neck and attempting to wrap his arms around his middle. The angel's form dipped into an easy relaxation and let his guard slip. Seemingly so, Sam has been ever so fooled before. Even if it was for a brief moment. Each rub, and smile against the tallers skin wasn't lost on him. Sam held his breath as his mind started whirling.

He wanted so to be anywhere but here right then. But as quick as his comrades ministrations began they ended. Gabriel slid down from his sitting position and slowly stood up right. His eyes calculating the scene he dipped himself into in his sleepy state and rubbed his neck. "Well I've taken enough of your time, door down the hall on the right?" WIthout another word, he turned heel.

Sam's eyes trailed after the retreating angel as he slowly lifted his head. His mouth parted a little in calculation just as a series of curses erupted from the other room followed soon by the slamming of the garage door. He pushed himself from the chair with a large stretch and took even larger steps across the library. Peering over the walk way he spotted Dean tugging in two large suit cases. Clearly struggling. Go figure.

"Bro, sure need the help over here." Dean barely muffled out as one of the boxes mushed his faces while he moved along. The tallest rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and scampered to company his sibling Throwing the contents down by their table in the library. They both plopped into some chairs; sharing each a sigh of their own. Dean took this as an opportunity to get a clear sweep around the area before raising an eye brow at the man across from him, "hey, where's the Featherbrain?" He asked tiredly, scrubbing at his untrimmed face.

Sam just glanced back at the large archway and returned his brothers own questioning gaze. "Left, went to find a bed." He lazily pointed a finger around to indicate another room, none in particular. Dean 'hmmd' in response settling lower in his spot. Not replying. Sam idealized that Dean was thinking on something, watching sidelong as the eldest sibling looked down at his dirt stained shirt. In Sam's own undertanding, seeing as Dean unknowingly pressed as fingers down on his shoulder. His arm resting upright and clenching on the armrest itself. His hand hovering about scar, mirroring it almost.

Dean seemed to notice hatefully at what he was doing and stopped the action all together. He leaned heavily onto his knees and blew a breath out of his noes with a snort. Sam in turn mirrored his brother till both sat in complete silence. It wasn't before long till the older sibling stood from his chair, turned and picked up the wooden seat. Dragging the chair around right up until it sat in front of Sam's before he plopped down in it again. Dean clasped his hands together this time, staring directly at his brother,

"Do you think Gabriel is telling the truth," Dean said simply, his expression not fazed as he watched for any tell tale sign of hesitance. Sam furrowed his brows in thought from his brother's words. He tapped his foot in time with his own heart beat.

"Maybe, he seemed concerned about it too." Sam whispered, looking back to the arch way then down to his shoes. Dean nodded once, slumping deeper into the chair. With both index fingers, he began to massage his headache blaring temple.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that he could be lying though, which would'nt be a surprise." Dean added with hidden knowing. Underling that brisk tone as he kept his voice down. Sam brought his head up because of Deans words, keeping quiet so that he could continue, "I mean he said, All angels were summoned to Heaven. Wouldn't that mean Cas's up there to? Seriously he doesn't even show his feathery ass around anymore." Dean growled up in frustration, knowing that he had hit another dead end in finding answers. Sam agreed with him.

"So, you're saying that Gabe might be covering up the truth were Castiel really is? Where Gabe said that Cas's apparently at, is a lie?" He said connecting the dots, sort of. He was still in the dark as well. Pushing back on the arm rests Dean huffed.

"No, yeah? Maybe?" He mumbled rather grumpily. A shake of a head here and a frustrated eye roll there.

"That wouldn't make sense if that were true, Gabriel would be up there as well." Sam interjected his own process turning in circles. Dean in front of him clicked his heels on the wooden floor,

"Yeah that's a big ol' problem, if that were the case, our angel friend here then snuck out the house under daddys godly nose hairs." His taller brother leaned heavily into his chair at that remark and rubbed at his forhead, he sure appeared tired.

"Dean-"

"Look, Lets keep going along with what dick cheese is giving us, its the only info we've freaken got right now. And i'd hate to admit it I don't want to test to see if that angel summoning trap would work again and bring along some greater bastard. Of whats left of them. I'd so rather deal with Kiefer Sutherland crazy over here then another stick up the ass soldier." Sam nodded at both facts yet kept his mouth shut on any personal iquiry. Dean at the silence leaned forward in his seat. A piercing stare pressed set on Sams face, eyes softening.

"Sammy, I know you won't admit you don't like this either but we're in the same boat. We can deal with this like we always have, right?" It took a moment, a slow nod and a sigh before the other replied,

"Sure."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright burning light showed through Sam's closed eyelids as he slept. Rather slugishly he cracked one open, letting out a wince as another lamp in the library flickered to life. He groaned, his miss used back popped as he sat up right. As well as the crick in his neck that formed from the odd angle it had set asleep on. He rotated his jaw a bit and stretched out his legs. Took him a few moments before his brain registered that he'd slept in the chair. The youngest Winchester's sleepy eyes followed after the still-in-pj's-brother. Dean sitting his own self down into a sofa-chair. A plastic plate accompanied with what seemed to be jelly toast.

He also seemed to amusingly be able to balance a glass of orange juice on the flimsy plate too. Sam yawned rubbing at his stubbled cheeks and pushed down his boots into the carpet to stretch. After a few semi-mindless minutes of chatter with Dean, a 'good morning here'. a, 'Dude you look like crap run over there' Sam left his brother munching behind him to head out into the dinning room. He let his feet slide against the wooden floor as he passed into the approaching kitchen. Once inside he began to search for things that'd satisfy his slight hunger. Sam wobbled over to the fridge and laid a hand on its handle. With a worn sigh he pulled open the door by tugging it a ajar. Inside he instinctively went for the court milk jar and butter.

Grabbing both he took a step back to turn; letting the door snap in his wake. On the counter he placed the items. Looking around until he spotted the half twisted bag of bread his brother must of used. He picked up the plastic with his right hand, letting the bag itself unwind in the air. Unwound, open he picked out two pieces of bread and let them fall onto a paper plate he managed to seek out in the process. Without toasting it he just spread out the butter onto his pieces with a knife. Turned around to lean on the counter and took a hearty bite out of the mushy food. Which tasted very good to him. Should'nt be though. Knowing exactly how unhealthy Sams choice was, he shuttered at the thought. Snagging up the milk he twisted open the cap with his free hand and took a swig. But, right as he was about to take a second drink.

He stopped- 

across from him rummaging through an open cabinet. Gabriel was leaning heavily onto the wall, looking rather tired. Tired enough not to notice Sam's own loud clatter. To Sam it looked like the angel was searching for something to accommodate himself, glancing down at his own food he smiled slightly. "Hey- uh morning. Want some toast?" He gestured out the piece of bread which flopped over his fingers with a soggy-buttery-motion. "Err-butter-bread?" Real apatising there, Sammy.

Gabriel glanced over when Sam called him. He nodded slowly and rubbed at his eyes. "What else you got?" He asked, invitevly rummaging through the cabinets. He eventually came across cereal, bags of bread, jars of jam and honey, and spread it all on the table. He started toasting the bread and loading it up with jam and honey, taking bites of cereal in between. He sat on the counter, his legs dangling down, as he ate, humming quietly. Gabe seemed sheemish then, sizing up his nibbling and lowered his arm. He was halfway through a bag of bread and a second box of cereal when he looked up at Sam. Their conversation limited so far to a few quirps about how the other slept, and aching backsides. The latter seemed to spark a glimmer of humor in the angels eyes and Sam wagged a hand with a groggy- 'don't'

"What do you have to drink?" Gabriel asked before hopping back down and walking to the fridge.

The tallest Winchester stared after the angel whilst he munched happily on his sandwich. He gestured with a flick of his fingers to the door which was lurched open by the man in search, "Side door, there's some orange juice, and I believe there's even apples," Sam walked over to stand behind Gabe, looming over the man's shoulder before continuing his direction,

"if I'm not mistaken that is. Dean sure likes the stuff." With a self nod on his brothers part he turned his back to Gabriel and bit off a piece of crust. Savoring the last few bites of his buttery meal. Which oddly tasted delicious. His eyes wandered to the empty box of cereal and the twisted bag of bread stuffed in the corner. He munched a few times, turning to his counter part he swallowed,

"Still hungry?" Sam said kindly, honestly curious about the angels response. The hunter began to connect the cogs in his mind on how this might be a way for Gabriel to recharge himself. Like sleeping, Sam figured Gabe slept most of the night figuring how tired he seemed the day before and what slow responces he got out of him. And currently he wore 'pillow ridden' rather well, with an added bed head. Sam smirked shallowly at that fact. Much like his own hair when he slept, sound. Which wasn't often. Little tufts of curls usually stuck out like Gabe's did.

Gabriel grinned in success when he found both orange juice and apple. He poured himself a glass and drank it down, humming happily. He bit into his apple and munched on it as he leaned back against the counter. "Yeah, really hungry." He said, taking out another bowl of cereal and eating it. "Glad you guys have a lot of food." He popped open a toothy crumb ridden smile. At his choice of words Sam nodded in turn. He popped the last piece of bread into his mouth, examining the hem of his shirt he walked over to where Gabe stood and idly watched his actions in silence before replying to his last comment about food,

"yeah. But, not always." He leaned back on to the kitchen counter, his backside barely missing the basin sink that dipped below a large carpet print that covered the walls face. "A lot of the time when we're out on a long trip the foods mostly spoiled by the time we get back." He eyed his friend as the angel took a hearty bite from the filled bowl. "Lucky for you, this time wasn't one of those cases." Sam crossed his arms, rolling his head to the side from the odd way he slept last night.

Gabriel nodded as he ate and hummed quietly,

"Yeah, lucky. Otherwise I'd have to raid a whole grocery store." He admitted with a chuckle. "Recharging is very difficult, especially for an archangel." He admitted. "I'm gonna sleep and eat so much. Like I'm a baby." He told him with a small smile, then taking a bite of cereal. Sam thought back to Gabe's appearance and the overall situation he was in.

"Well, there's room for you here if that helps." He informed lightly, smiling a bit. Not even remotely sure why. "If you don't act too crazy." Trying to be nice to someone who's managed to kill your brother 100 times is'nt all thats cracked up to be. He stepped forward a bit, turning to stand in front of the angel. 

"Which you'd say, 'it wasn't my fault, I'm born this way." Laughter split from Sam's mouth at his own joke. The mental image of a starving Angel ransacking a market ran through his mind which made him grin. Wouldn't put it past Gabriel for him to actually do that. Which Sam wouldn't doubt he had done it already. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the angel. His smile slowly falling, 

"If you don't mind me asking, what-" Sam cleared his voice. His green eyes shot to the ceiling to find his wording. "Before going back to your kids, after you 'died' were you hurt to badly?" Sam then felt wrong for bringing up the topic, but he felt like he had to know. It was nagging him for some bit. One way or another.

Gabriel frowned slightly and nodded. "Freak yeah it did, after I died, I was brought back again. Kinda like I was being stitched together one little piece at a time. The process took days, I'm pretty sure and it was excruciating, to say the least." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "My Grace is still repairing as well, so that's why I'm eating and sleeping so much." He explained, leaning against the counter. Giving him a stern look in turn at his story. He mulled over the whole thing for a second without taking his eyes of of Gabriel. Thoughts of his own death went through his mind. He shut his eye lids for a second. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, glad you made it this far." The hand he held to his face fell to his side with a half attempt to sigh. Sam swallowed the last bit of crumbs he had in his mouth. "If we hadn't of mistakenly summoned you. Would've you shown up sometime, anyway?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, searching for any change at his sudden spoken choice of words. Gabriel watched Sam's gestures with a furrowed eyebrow and crossed his arms.

He shrugged slightly. "Yeah, probably." He admitted. "But not anytime soon. Sure, I saved your asses once or twice, but you don't need me. Especially right now." He muttered. "Sleepy, hungry archangel." He said, looking over at Sam. Sam's expression lessened out of his earlier questioning state. He stood in the context of Gabriel's words and pressed his lips together.

"If your referring back to what Dean said at the barn don't listen to him," he scratched the side of his head sheepishly. Reminding himself of his oldest sibling's curt remark several hours before. Sam stamped a reminder in his brain to ask Dean to tone down the rudeness a bit later. Himself as well. Especially of their pressing conversation earlier that morning, There was that too. "True enough, you and I both know what you're true intentions were at the time. And I wanted to thank you again for it." 

He cautiously dipped his head down to get a glimpse through the curtain of bangs Gabriel seemed to hide behind. "And what you said, of course we need you, Gabe." He stated aloud. His voice softening to a low key, hoping that'd perk up Gabriel's saddened look. "Now more then ever. Even if Dean won't ever admit it." Thats a lie. The re-run chick flick moment of last nights episode of Dean running trust issues over with a jiant verbal truck, so to speak. 

Sam quirked his head lower as if he where a dog. His shoulders following its lead. "But I will, I need all the friends I can get." Relucant, sure. But he could sure as he- try. Slowly, with a hesitant hand he rested his palm on the latter's left shoulder. Clenching his fingers in a comforting manner into the blue T-shirt the angel wore. "If you were thinking it, you are not a burden. Maybe annoying sometimes. But never. A burden."

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Samsquatch. But don't strain yourself on comforting me." He chuckled, walking over and kissing Sam on the cheek. "Not that I mind, sweetheart." He teased with a wink. Back to old Gabe, that was quick. His mouth quirked up right. Just like the actions Gabriel made after him the day before. He started to wonder what all of this meant. A new game? Sam lifted his own hand from his companion's side he nodded, "Everyone needs it once in a while." The nickname wasn't anything new to Sam but he wanted to know for sure, "Hey, I just want to understand, why are you-"

"WOAH!"

Sam whirled his head around just in time to see Dean parade in with an empty plate in his hands. "Looks like we've been robbed, Sammy." He smacked his lips and threw out an arm to indicate the kitchen. His bath robe hanging snugly off of his built frame. He looked towards the two off to the side and held up an hand. "I don't- wan't to know." Passing the two, he nudged Sam's arm rather forcefully, "Move, yah' blockin' the sink." Instead of throwing the plate away he made the excuse of getting between them by tossing it instead into the basin. Turning on the facet he let the water run a few seconds before glancing over at the two. Whom Sam had backed away and was currently looking out into the dining room.

"Alright, boys. We got more work to do today. Gotta find out what's going on, remember?" He brushed off his damp hands onto a towel, pointing a finger at both culprits. "No snuggle fests got it." Sam's eyes grew and he shook his own hands.

"No we weren't doing anything-"

"Yeah and I ain't no blind old bat either." Dean interrupted abruptly sending Gabriel a snide look.

Sam intern groaned and held his head in his hands. Hanging his hands up in defeat, not wanting to argue he stood back aways. Waiting for the next move. Gabriel smirked and looped and arm around Sam's waist.

"Seems like nothing gets past you, Dean." He joked with a snicker. "But you did just interrupt a very intimate moment between Sam and me." He said with a click of his tongue before walking to the bedroom he was in earlier, Sam's bedroom. Sam's green eyes followed after the angel as the man turned into a connecting hallway. He sighed, reaching back to scratch his neck. Just as he turned to his brother to retort something Dean pushed him the chest,

"Like I said. Don't want to know. Go get changed, Sammy. We're going a searching today." The eldest poked him hard on the shoulder. He tightened his bath room and looked to the counter. Seeing a lone piece of toast he snatched it up and began to nibble on it. Giving Sam a pointed expression he turned away and walked out. The youngest frowned realizing that was probably the last piece they had in the house, err base.

With a pitiful huff, he made his own way down the hall after Gabe. Upon reaching the open door he breathed deeply and stepped inside. He ignored his friend sitting on the edge of his bed and walked past him to the closet. Sam tore open it's slanted doors and peered inside. Shirts moved along the rack as he rummaged through his many many pieces of flannel. Gabriel laid down on the bed and groaned. When Sam walked in, he frowned, eyes following him as he walked to the closet. He chuckled and sat up.

"This is your room?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "What does Deano think of us now?" He chuckled, standing up and walking over to his closet. "You Winchesters and your flannels." He said, rolling his eyes. Sam eyed the angel over his shoulder when he saw Gabriel's hand stretch out to pinch the sleeve of one of his shirts. He smiled abit and grabbed ahold of a brown and blue pull over.

"Don't listen to what Dean says, half of what comes out of his mouth blows over me." He walked over to his dresser and crouched down to pick through the doors till' he discovered a pair of dark grey jeans that he decided to tug out. He turned back around to Gabriel and gestured to the open door, "He should stop poking fun after everyone else and look at his own situation with Cas, I mean." Sam kicked closed the door with his heel. "Common? really, Dean?" He glanced from his clothes to a separate door leading to somewhere and pressed his cheek,

"Gotta go take a shower, you-" He pointed firmly to the floor infront of him and nodded. "Stay here."

He mumbled abit and walked back past Gabriel into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Locking the handle he stared up at his reflection. He looked rough to say the least. Sam wondered a bit why no one said anything about it yet. His fingers grazed the stubble of his cheeks and side burns. Dried blood ran a few inches on the underside of his nose and his lip was split. Must of been the fight he had to get Dean out of at that bar they went to a few days back. Well, that's how long it was since he inspected himself. Sam couldn't believe he fell asleep in these clothes!

All covered with dirt in grime he tore each layer off and plopped the remains to the floor. Then left his clean ones back onto the counter for later. He gingerly walked over to the glass sliding door and turned on the shower head. Sam stepped inside and began to rinse off. After a few minutes of washing his hair he got out. The man shook his head and reached out for a towel on the rack. once he grabbed ahold of it he wrapped the soft fabric around his waist.

Gabriel waited patiently, laying down on the bed. He hummed quietly as he waited and closed his eyes, listening to the shower. He smirked to himself and propped himself up on his elbows. "Saaamm." He whined. "I wanna shower too." He said, walking over and leaning against the door. "I could just fly myself on in, but that'd be an invasion of privacy." He explained with a sigh. "I wouldn't mind you being naked and all, but I think you might."

Sam brushed his hair back and shook his head, ridding the damp strands of any left over water he could. Leaving behind a damp mop atop of his scalp. He brushed down his jeans he had slid into and rolled his shoulders underneath the close fitted flannel he chosen. The man rubbed the fogged mirror with his elbow and sighed before stepping back to leave to bathroom. He turned, unlocked the door to step out. Steam billowed behind him and his skin prickled once the cool hair hit him. 

He instantly spotted Gabriel against the lamp light and his eye brow rose. "How would you pop in, when I'm already out?" Sam crossed the room to the dresser and snatched open a drawer for his wallet. Finally he felt whole as he slipped the leather onto his pant leg pocket and fiddled with a loose string he spotted on the other. He twinned the blue string around his finger while he searched for his hand gun in the underside of the drawer.

Gabriel watched as he rummaged through his drawer. He watched the muscles shift in Sam's back as he made just the tiniest movements. Man, the kid was going to kill him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced before stepping into the bathroom. "Feel free to join me if you want."

Sam eyed the angel observing him before the latter made his exit into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes before securing the gun into its holder. Sam felt better then he had in a while, he sashayed across the room and jerked open the door. Walking out he ventured down the hall way only to turn into the deserted kitchen. 

The plate that were left on the counter Sam picked up and laid them into the sink along side Deans. He turned around and rolled his neck to attempt to rid the ache. Despite his efforts it didn't work. With a huff he left the room. Walking down the small set of stairs he spotted Dean lounging at one of the desks with his feet propped up on its face.

"Says ere' tha lack of demons could be because of an eclipse," He turned the page idlely before looking up at his brother who swatted at his own legs with a hand. Dean planted his feet to the floor with a half hearted glare, "is this trying to tell us the baddies are afraid of the dark? Scaredy cats"

His brother said nothing as he tried to reply to that.

Dean seemed to of thought over this and nodded. Instead with a, "Your right for once, Sammy" He muttered. His hands finding their way along the spine before snapping it shut. Sam looked up for a second to inspect his brother only to see the angel himself walk him. Green eyes followed the male until he took an empty seat across from him, "Did yah use up all the hot water, bird brain?" The eldest shot out, flipping through a magazine titled "local folk lore" sneering at whatever page he was inspecting.

"Yes, I did." Gabriel said with a proud smirk, crossing his arms. He walked across the room and plopped down in a chair next to Sam. With the given news Dean's brows furrowed, his lips lifting into a sneer.

"Knew yah liked it hot." He stuffed out, slapping a page as he read on. Sam rolled his eyes at the lame dwarfed response his brother gave. His thoughts briefly touched on the fact Gabe chose the chair next to him instead of the others. But he decided against to dwell on it. He then clicked open a free browser and sighed. His hands pressed hard into his forehead, causing white impressions to form on his knuckles.

"I know it may not look like we're been searching long, but we can't find any trace on what's happening. Its been a long while since we seen anything." Dean peered up over the top of the paper and nodded. "N' don't think we startin' to care about dem' damn things. We know something's up." He breathed lowly though his nose. Sam, in turn, sided with his brother and added,

"What do you think, Gabe. You have anything?" Gabriel shrugged slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Deano." Gabriel said, running a hand through his damp hair. The brothers at once looked from their own devices to each other. Sam's brow furrowed in concentration; looking about the room at nothing in particular.

Then he got it.

"Cas might get something, maybe that's why he's out in Indiana."

Well, that settles things.

He whipped up a whole new search engine for anything strange in that state. This being their own true lead at the moment. Dean noticed the rash typing fumes his brother gave off, he then decided to toss the mag. He pushed himself from the chair to approach the heavy endowed moose.

"So, going to enlighten us, Sammy? Or we going to have tah play charades?" Within the second the words left his lips a news report shot from the speakers followed by two dings as Sam turned up the volume,

"-Yesterday the vibrations from the woods have gotten louder. Authorities are advising citizens to stay clear of Cannelton Cotton Mill until further notice. All touring sessions are closed, I'm told if anyone is found on site will be processed and in custody. Now, Tom if you will-" The youtube video ended Sam in turn filing through the comment section for a fill in before looking up a printable map of the state it self.

"Shit, either the rave party's are as crazy as they say. Or the demons got themselves the Dj." Dean folded his arms. Across the room the printer buzzed, whirling out a sheet of paper that fell to the floor. Sam ushered his sibling to get it; nodding at his words.

"That's exactly what's happening, I just would like to know why." He muttered as Dean flipped up the Map page. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the two brothers and leaned forward. "Where is that?" He asked, looking at the video.

"Kinda close, isn't it?" He questioned, looking at the brothers and running a hand through his hair. Sam shrugged. Looking at the clock on the nearest wall and to the one on his wrist.

"kinda, an 11-hour drive if traffic's not that bad." He nodded to his brother skimmed the map, pointing his thumb to the state.

"it is the weekend. Get ready for rush hour," Dean muttered. "Taking back roads it is then." Sam then closed up his lap top and pushed it aside as he looked under the table to gather up its power cord. He rolled the cord into a ball with a click of the binding snap to keep it together. The hunter looked to the two afront of him with a shallow hum,

"Well, if we're going there anytime soon we better get our bags out again-"

"And just when I thought I'd actually get to see this weeks foot ball game." Deans growl butted in his eyes shifting to the lone box t.v in the corner. A chuckle at that. They looked to see Gabe grin at his remorse,

"Oh common, what else says some insane fun like a road trip?"

_Anything than that. ___


End file.
